Lucian
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Shockwave and Megatron's creator makes a surprise visit, someone nearly offlines, and Starscream hates Combine Harvesters. Rated T for abuse and near offlining
1. Chapter 1

**Never created an OC before who isn't based around me (Vampirella) or my friends (eg Stella)**

**Lucian is my OC. I'm am posting a picture of him on my Deviantart**

**Sorry if it's not that good, due to the bang of my head I keep forgetting words when I need them. It's so annoying!**

**Transformers Humanized sorry if you don't like. If you don't like, just pretend it's not. Simple as**

**Also the Decepticons are OOC. I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story**

* * *

"Awww love is in the air!" Vampirella said cheerfully, she was on the phone to a friend. "I'm sure he does, he's a good friend of mine...Well I could tell if I saw him... psychologically...I know, right...Look I should go now...yeah I'm glad you enjoyed it...I wish I was there...K...bye." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Skywarp asked.

Shockwave walked in slowly, probably hoping not to be spotted.

"I'll tell ya later, what's up?" Vampirella looked at Shockwave.

He turned sharply. "Erm, nothing. Nothing it's fine." He was clearly hiding something. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Come on Shocky tell us what's up." Skywarp went and stood next to Shockwave, who's eyes looked red and puffy.

"Look I don't want to sound rude but it's really none of your business." He walked out again, deciding that going to the main room hadn't been such a good idea.

Vampirella sighed, looking at her brother. "We need to find out what's going on."

"No no, we don't."

"But something's bothering him."

"Yes, something he doesn't want us to find out about."

"Fine if you're not gonna help me, I'll find out myself." Vampirella walked out and headed to the Intel place, followed by Skywarp.

"Nah I'll help." Vampirella smiled at Skywarp's sudden mind change.

* * *

Megatron sat alone in his room, wondering if his brother had gotten the news too. However, he wasn't upset like Shockwave was. He was furious. Just like Vampirella only really had a servo full of people she truly hated, Megatron only truly hated this one Decepticon. Lucian. Megatron and Shockwave's creator.

Knocking. "Megs?" A quiet voice said from outside.

Megatron opened the door to see a crying Shockwave. Neither said anything after that, but Megatron pulled Shockwave into his arms and held him as he cried. That answers that question then.

"So you got the message?" Megatron asked his younger brother eventually. Shockwave just nodded.

Their creator was back in town.

* * *

"_Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep coz I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing._" Perceptor sang. The Poke-e-gheists were rehearsing for their next gig. They were playing in the city of Iacon, which was bound to be interesting.

"OK what's next?" Vampirella asked, flexing her servo after playing the guitar for so long. It hurt but she didn't care.

"It's Dude Looks Like a Lady." Blaster, their manager, told them. No prizes for guessing what tribute gig they had planned.

"V's German teacher's song." Skywarp joked, making his band members laugh. Especially Vampirella.

"I hope you don't expect me to sing backup on this one coz I always go into Airbourne half way through." Vampirella said, getting into place.

"Vhich song?" Blitzwing asked.

Vampirella adjusted something on her amp. "Running Wild. I have no idea why, they sound nothing like. And then at the end I keep wanting to sing AC/DC TNT. I have no idea why."

"Haha-AC/DC-TNT-that-sounded-funny." Well, at least Blurr was amused for a while.

"You are so easily pleased!" Perceptor stated.

"What-do-you-expect? I-am-Vampirella's-bro-after-all." That earned Blurr a sharp nudge from his sister.

Blitzwing sat behind the drum kit, getting ready for the next song. "Now I have TNT in mine head."

Blaster laughed. "Well this is gonna be one interesting if not disastrous gig."

"Innit just." Vampirella agreed.

* * *

"Hey it's going to be OK." Megatron tried his best to offer comfort to his younger brother. "And remember, we've got the Poke-e-gheist gig which will certainly be somewhat amusing."

Shockwave laughed a little. "Yes, Vampirella always goes off into different songs with Aerosmith." He then had a dreadful thought. "But you saw the message. What if he's there?"

Megatron hugged his brother tighter. Their creator would know they were there, it would be the best time to catch them off guard.

* * *

"_Just gimme a kiss!_" Perceptor sang.

Vampirella shook her head. "Nah."

"_Like this!_" Skywarp, Blurr and Blitzwing had that line.

"Ew!" Vampirella yelled, getting laughter from the audience. Cybertron. Easy to please.

"_Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school and your feet flying up in the air._"

Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Mirage, Blaster and Knockout were having a great time. Megatron and Shockwave were too enjoying the music, but were also feeling pretty paranoid. They made sure they were close to their friends, hopefully making themselves harder to find. They were so worried, Shockwave about Lucian but Megatron was more concerned for Shockwave, that they only just noticed the song change

"_I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you..._"

"Aah!" The two screamer as they felt a tap on the shoulder. The others also turned to see what they screamed at.

"I knew I'd find you here." They was someone with longish, black but slightly faded hair, wearing a long black coat with holes in various places. He had a scar over his eye making him look like Scar from that popular Earth musical, Lion King.

"What do you want from us?!" Megatron asked, hoping to sound threatening. He pushed Shockwave behind him.

"I want...to apologize." They weren't expecting that.

Megatron just paused. "**WHAT?!**" He was furious at that point. How dare he expect forgiveness now?

"_That, that, dude looks like a lady. That, that, dude look like a lady._"

"I have changed, and I hope you except my apology."

"Who is he?" Jazz asked Shockwave, who moved closer to the ninja. The twins, Mirage and Blaster were just as confused, but judging by the look on Knockout's face, he knew exactly who he was. It must have just been a Decepticon thing or something.

"O-our creator..." He replied quietly and shakily. He was surprised Jazz heard him, what with the loud rock music playing in the background.

"You. Can. Not. Be. Serious!" Jazz wondered if he could sneakily steal Megatron's sword. The tone he just used was pretty dangerous sounding for anyone who knew Megatron personally.

The Autobots wondered what had happened that was so bad, but none of them asked.

"I do not expect you to accept right now, but please at least think about it."

Megatron looked behind him, then back at his creator. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see **_our_**creations perform." He turned back to the stage, applauding as they finished the song.

Vampirella introduced the next song "OK guys we have time for one more and it's one that I started singing at the hospital once, if you just change one word." They cheered, knowing what song was coming next. Maybe this is a good enough clue, once at the hospital she got stuck in an elevator.

"_Workin' like a dog for the boss man._"

"_Woah._"

"_Workin' for the company._"

"_Oh yeah!_"

* * *

**I have no update calendar thingy and I have no clue where this is gonna go. I don't plan my stories**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me I'm seeing things!" Vampirella yelled. "Were you just talking to Lucian?! Is that what was up with you earlier?" She turned to Shockwave, who nodded. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Emphasis on **talking. **Frag it how the hell did you just stand and talk to him?! We were expecting some sort of fight or something."

Megatron shook his head. "...He apologized."

The band couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"APOLOGIZE? That's it?!" Vampirella was fuming.

"He just followed you at a gig, apologized, and expects you to forgive him?!" Perceptor asked. It's not common for Perceptor to get angry, but right now he was as mad as the rest of his band.

The others were confused but didn't interrupt anything. This was clearly a family issue, and even though Jazz and the twins were part of this family, they're just didn't want to ask. If they wanted them to know, they'd have told them. But why didn't they? They never kept secrets from each other. Or so they always thought anyway.

"Well if he thinks we're just going to forget what happened-" Megatron started, but was soon interrupted.

"I am not asking you to forget." How the hell did Lucian get into their base? Immediately the former Decepticons (besides Shockwave) drew their weapons and pointed them at the intruder. "I mean no harm."

"Then get the frag out!" Skywarp shouted. Shockwave smiled. He loved how they stood up for him. It made him feel...wanted. By then, the Autobots amongst them also had their weapons pointing at him.

Lucian looked at Shockwave. "Believe me when I say I only did what was best-"

"Don' t-you-fragging-dare-say-that-you-glitch!"

He turned suddenly to Blurr. "I don't believe we have met."

"Yeah lucky us." Blitzwing said under his breath.

"You do not even know me." He said.

"We don't particularly want to!" Vampirella yelled, standing protectively in front of Shockwave.

Lucian then pulled out his own weapon and pointed it at Vampirella.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Knockout shouted, moving closer to Vampirella.

"Why would I want to if this is the greeting I get?" He pulled the trigger, but Vampirella easily dodged. Jetfire and Jetstorm immediately started up their fire/storm powers and blasted Lucian. Vampirella smiled. Her creations took after her in so many ways.

The blast, however, had no effect. Everything after that went so fast. Mirage put an arm around Shockwave and slipped away from the group. The two were now in a corner away from the fight. Shockwave's cries had turned to faint whimpers now. Lucian somehow managed to dodge Jazz and Perceptor's every attack. They heard another shot. Lucian had attempted it again. Now he was distracted, Megatron took his sword and stabbed Lucian right through the spark. He fell to the floor and faded. Megatron then turned around shakily to see if everyone was OK.

"So, erm...what was all that about?" Jazz asked, finally.

Megatron was about to explain when he was energon on the floor. "D-did he..." He trailed off as he saw who he had hit.

Vampirella shakily moved her servos to reveal the deep wound. Megatron just froze and Shockwave let tears roll freely down his face. He was feeling so emotional, and this was just...

* * *

Knockout tried his best to treat Vampirella, but the wound was pretty deep. He wasn't sure if she was going to fully recover. Especially since he had just recently accidentally cut through a main circuit. It wasn't easy trying to repair your girlfriend.

"Are you OK?" Knockout turned to see Perceptor stood in the doorway.

_Am I OK? My girlfriend is currently offlining and it's partly my fault. What do you think? _"I-I'm fine."

Perceptor tilted his head. "Really? You can take a break if you want. Or I could help if you need it."

"I-I...yes...I could do with some help...if it's not too much bother."

"Of course not, I wouldn't offer otherwise."

* * *

"Aah if it isn't my favourite customer."

Megatron growled. "Save it Swindle! You sold Lucian a weapon, didn't you?!"

Swindle paused. How could he possibly know he did business with him? Unless... "My my, word does get around quick." Megatron was glaring at him. "Why do you need to know?"

"BECAUSE VAMPIRELLA IS CURRENTLY OFFLINING BECAUSE OF HIM! I need to know what weapon it was!"

"And how to you know he got it from me?"

"Because he never used weapons! You saw the damage he could do without." Megatron paused, before adding "And the label was still attached to it."

Swindle sighed. Why did he start putting price tags on stuff?


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you?" Jazz asked Shockwave, offering him a cup of hot chocolate, which he greatly accepted.

"I am now. Thank you."

Jazz sat next to Shockwave. "Don't feel like ya have to tell me, but-"

"Our creator." Shockwave knew exactly what Jazz was about to ask. "He wasn't exactly...the nicest creator you could have."

Jazz froze. He had a feeling he knew what Shockwave was meaning. "Primus Shocky."

"It's OK. At least I wasn't alone."

* * *

_Shockwave was curled up next to Megatron, who was trying to comfort him._

_"Ssh it's OK." It wasn't, but it just seemed like a good thing to say._

_Shockwave didn't say anything. It hurt to move. Not just his new injuries, but the old ones which were never fully tended to. His right arm was practically hanging by just a few circuits. His optic was cracked and his leg was crushed. _

_They stayed that way as they recharged._

* * *

Megatron came in with a new weapon, one which looked just like Lucian's.

"This is the weapon. Swindle sold it him." Perceptor took it and smiled. Now he may be able to find out how to treat Vampirella's wound. "How bad is it?"

Perceptor paused. How bad _was _it? He truly had no idea if she would make it or not. "Look I can't-"

"I know I know you can't know for sure but please if you had to guess."

"Realistically...I don't think she'll make it...but she has surprised us before."

Megatron nodded. "OK."

* * *

Knockout sighed and sat beside Vampirella. He placed a servo on her arm. "Come on, don't do this." He wiped a tear from his optic. "You'd never go down without a fight."

He watched the monitor. Her spark was failing. He breaths were becoming slow and wheezy. She had lost large amounts of energon. She was paler than usual, which is hard since she is naturally pale. Her cheeks were flushed. Ever since she was created, you could always tell if she wasn't well because her cheeks would flush...Also she'd complain about not being well. That's another big give away.

Knockout felt Vampirella's arm twitch. "H-Howdy."

"V!" He jumped up and hugged her, and she hugged back weakly.

"Wh-what happened to..." She winced mid sentence.

"He's offline. What hurts?"

Vampirella gave him a look which could only mean _'are you seriously asking that question?' _"Th-the most? My shoulder." The fall had badly damaged her already partly damaged shoulder apparently.

* * *

Everyone besides Shockwave and Jazz were in the main room when Knockout entered. They all assumed the worst, until they saw who followed.

"V! YOU'RE OK!" They shouted, giving Vampirella multiple hugs.

"Yeah, where are Shocky and Jazz? Is he OK?" She asked.

* * *

"I-I don't know why...I mean I...I must have done _something_..." Shockwave said in between sobs.

Jazz pulled him into a hug. "Hey, it wouldn't have been your fault."

"Th-then why-"

"Coz he's a glitch, that's why." Said another voice they weren't expecting. "Hi guys."

Shockwave wiped his optics. "H-Hey..."

* * *

**I'm tired now. That's what you get for going with school to see Macbeth and not getting back until 10:45 and then not getting to sleep until about midnight and then waking up again at 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perceptor and Blitzwing were out to by some more blank CDs from the local music shop. It was near a farm which was weird.

_'Whooo we're half way there. Ooh. Living on a prayer!'_

A Decepticon stepped out from a load of smoke being made by this combine harvester. Perceptor and Blitzwing took a step back.

"Ah, nice to see two familiar faces. Friendly or otherwise."

Perceptor smiled. "That was an epic entrance."

Then a huge gust of smokey stuff from the engine of the combine harvester sputtered out all over Starscream making Perceptor and Blitzwing laugh. They needed a good laugh after what happened.

* * *

"Look, what happened all those years ago, you shouldn't blame yourself." Vampirella said desperately to a crying Shockwave.

"Th-this is stupid. It happened ages ago, why do I still..." _Why do I still feel like this?_

"It's brought up a lot of unwanted memories. No-one can blame you for feeling like this." Vampirella wasn't used to this sentimental speak.

"Y-You have more important things to be doing...and you nearly offlined...you shouldn't be up and about."

"Well tough I am up and about and those things can wait, you're more important!"

Shockwave sniffed, not believing a word Vampirella was saying. She picked up on that and was about to say something else comforting when her phone beeped...well, when her phone did whatever the hell it was that her phone did. It was a text from Blitzwing saying "**BWUAHAHA LOOK AT STARSCREAM!**" with a picture attached of Starscream covered in that smokey stuff that comes out of engines.

She showed Shockwave, hoping to get a laugh out of him. She did.

"Y-You can't not tweet that."

I nodded. "I shall tweet it." And I did just that.

* * *

Starscream went back with Blitzwing and Perceptor to the base. He hadn't seen them in ages and after hearing that Lucian had made an appearance, he wanted to make sure they were OK. Even if he didn't really...you know...get on with Megatron.

"Ugh who brought that here?" Megatron asked.

Starscream ignored him and walked straight past him into the base.

"What? Did...did he just...what?" He turned back round and followed Starscream.

* * *

The door opened suddenly, startling Shockwave.

Starscream expected it bad but not so bad that he jumped at a door opening.

"Oh. Hello." Shockwave sounded embarrassed.

Starscream gave him a friendly smile. "Hi. I heard what happened. Are you OK?"

"Who?" Shockwave asked.

"You, you donut." He picked up that phrase from one of Vampirella's friends from Earth.

"O-Oh...but V nearly offlined."

"Yes but I don't really care about her." Starscream joked.

"Love you too Screamer."

Shockwave laughed a little.

"So? Are you OK?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Starscream evidently didn't believe him.

Shockwave sighed. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Woohoo. And I feel heavy metal! And I'm pins and I'm needle! When a lion amazing. All odatidatinerechobadabezeu. He's a ninja!_" Vampirella attempted to sing Blur's Song 2. That was an epic name for a song.

"_Yeah yeah._" Skywarp added.

"Only coz that's the only bit you know."

"Zippy can sing part of Informer! Beat that!"

Vampirella turned to Blurr. "You can?" He nodded. "Go on then."

He growled and gave Vampirella an evil and annoyed look. "_Informer. You know say Daddy Snow me, I'm gonna blame. A licky boom-boom down. 'Tective man says Daddy Snow stabbed someone down the lane. A licky boom-boom down. Informer. You know say Daddy Snow me, I'm gonna blame. A licky boom-boom down. 'Tective man says Daddy Snow stabbed someone down the lane. A licky boom-boom down"_

"A licky boom-boom down?" Vampirella asked. "I can sing Imposter! Not as impressive."

"Go on then." Skywarp urged.

"You start it off then."

"_Imposter. They say you took something that belongs to them. And man they gonna kick your white a..._"

"_Imposter. I'm just a middleclass white kid from toronto, inspite of how I sound, My single went platinum, i'm bigger than marley, jimmy, and yellowman, but I'm not even mulatto, my reggae's watered down._"

Shockwave then walked in with Starscream and Megatron.

"Hey you OK?" Skywarp asked.

Shockwave nodded.

_Well I guess that apology was just a big scam._ Vampirella thought to herself. She didn't want to actually say it with Shockwave in the room.

"Well I should go." Said Starscream. "I'm being dragged to Doncaster for some unknown reason."

"Oh Doncaster. Awful football team, lovely McFlurries." Said Vampirella. "When the toffee sauce isn't all over your black and yellow away shirt, that is."

* * *

Blitzwing was looking through Vampirella's German homework. It was bound to be interesting. They had to do a diary type thing. On one day, she wrote about how she went to see this Eagles Tribute Band who were amazing apart from the singer who was dreadful. He laughed. She did that on purpose. The singer **is **her German teacher. She also wrote about the football match, surprise surprise. It was Sheffield Wednesday vs Huddersfield.

"Blitz?" Knockout walked in slowly, hoping not to have interrupted something important.

"Oh Knockout. Vhat'z up?" He asked, putting down the German diary homework.

Knockout was pretty shaky, almost spooked by some unknown thing that had happened. Blitzwing had never seen him like that before. "Erm, it's...Lucian's body...did anyone move it?"

"Ugh, no. Vhy?"

"Er, w-well, it's gone."

Blitzwing stood up immediately. "Vhat?! Scrap!"

"A-And there's no...energon trail...or anything."

"But he vas offline! He couldn't just get up and walk out!"

Knockout nodded. "I-I know...that's why I'm spooked...that and the fact that the door was locked on the inside and so were the windows. I had to bash it open."

"Zhen how did he...zhe only way he could have gotten out, online or not, was if he was teleported."

"B-but there's only one bot who can do that..."

* * *

"You seriously think I would do something like that?!" Skywarp yelled, making Knockout flinch and take a step back.

"Ve don't know. But it's zhe only explanation." Blitzwing explained.

"We don't believe you would do anything like that." Knockout added. "But you are the only one who can transwarp places."

"Unless whoever did zhis...isn't Cybertronian." Blitzwing suggested.

* * *

**My best attempt at a cliffhanger**


	6. Chapter 6

"Truth or dare?" Mirage asked Vampirella.

"Dare."

Mirage gave Vampirella a piece of paper with a number on it. "Prank call."

"Piece of cake." She rang the number on her mobile.

"Hello?" She recognized that voice.

She couldn't go back on her dare now. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"You rang me!"

"No I didn't."

He hung up.

Vampirella smiled. "How did you get my form tutor's number?"

Mirage was laughing, and so were the rest of the group. "You can thank Intel for that."

"OK." She turned to Shockwave. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

Blitzwing then walked in suddenly. "V, zhou are needed."

"Don't think you've gotten away with this dare."

* * *

Skywarp shook his head. "I-I don't know. I-I mean how would they do that?"

"They're done it before." Knockout pointed out.

Vampirella then entered. "Warp it's OK, just so you know we're not accusing you of anything."

"Yeah like I said we believe you." Knockout added.

"B-But then who...who else could it be? I-I mean do you seriously think..." Skywarp asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time they copied some of our tech. With the right equipment they could have created their own version of a ground bridge or something similar. With all our tech going weird, we wouldn't have noticed it."

* * *

"It's-OK-I'm-sure-it's-nothing-too-bad-it'll-be-fine."

Mirage nodded. Shockwave didn't even say anything, but they could tell he was worried.

"You think? Why didn't they want us to know then?" Shockwave asked, but neither Blurr or Mirage could answer.

* * *

"Megs?" Vampirella walked in slowly into her creator's room. "There's something you should know."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Well...actually can you just, erm, follow me?" She decided to make Knockout tell him instead since he was the one who found out.

* * *

Megatron and Vampirella then entered the room Knockout, Blitzwing and Skywarp were in.

"I'm sorry I'm making you tell him!" Vampirella said.

Knockout sighed. "Lucian's body is missing and someone must have teleported in and we're suspecting M.E.C.H." He just came out with it. Megatron froze.

"W-What?! B-But what do they want with his body?"

Vampirella shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm hoping we don't have to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no idea where this is going**. **I'm just writing this while watching Gillette Soccer Saturday**. **Grr Chesterfield are winning 2-0 at the moment and SUFC are drawing I think. We lost :(**

* * *

Screams. Vampirella heard screams. It came from Jetfire and Jetstorm's room.

"Guys? You OK?" She asked. She then saw what had made them scream in the first place. "Oh my God!" Evidently she picked up on some Earth sayings.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were shaking in the corner. They turned to Vampirella when she entered, who was now walking slowly towards them. "You two OK?" They nodded slowly and shakily. After making sure they were, she called Knockout, but never taking her optics off the sight in front of them. "Found him."

* * *

"We didn't do this." Knockout said, looking at the injuries of the body who had fallen out of Jetstorm's wardrobe.

"OK so we can rule out M.E.C.H. They'd never have the time to do this." Said Vampirella, who was still standing near the shaking twins. "Alright, just think. Who **_would_**do this?"

Knockout thought about this. "Well quite a few of **us** would have the right motives."

Vampirella nodded. "Good point." She then turned to the twins. "Was anything out of place or something, anything you noticed?" They shook their heads. "Well first they steal the body in a way which is significant to someone else and then whoever this is hides it hoping to make us accuse on someone else. We were right. This person does have a lot of spare time."

"This door was locked, right?" Knockout asked, getting another nod from the twins. "Well there's no sign of a break-in or anything so this person must still be using whatever it is allowing them to teleport...if they are, of course."

"Yeah." Vampirella agreed. "Usually I would have found some sort of clue by now. All we know so far is that this person might be able to teleport, might be trying to pin the blame on someone else and clearly doesn't have much of a social life...That's not really much of a profile. Usually by now we'd know what coloured socks this person was wearing and where the last place he ate was."

"Finger prints?" Knockout suggested.

"Finger prints!"

* * *

"Hey, Shockwave, listen. There's something I need to tell you." Shockwave looked up when he heard Megatron's voice. Mirage, Jazz, Blaster, Blitzwing and Skywarp were there too. Blurr was busy doing forensics with Vampirella. "Someone...stole Lucian's body."

Knockout then walked in. "And tried to pin the blame on Jetstorm apparently." He was followed by Vampirella and Blurr.

"But-we-found-finger-prints-and-I-hacked-into-anything-with-finger-print-data-so-hopefully-it-will-match-someone."

"Yeah this means we have the finger prints of everyone who had been registered." Vampirella explained. "The chances are we'll find a match if this person is human."

Knockout nodded. "We'll keep you updated."

Shockwave seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He felt like he was about to cry again and he didn't want anyone to see _again._ "Thanks."

Megatron noticed. He went and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. It took no convincing for Shockwave to hug back.

"I swear we'll find out who's doing this." Vampirella tried to reassure him.

* * *

"Ah, Soundwave. Long time no see." Said a mysterious voice.

He turned round sharply, but didn't see anyone there. _~I must be hearing things~_

"Oh no, I am very real."

_~Is he...no...he can't be...~_

"Yes, Soundwave, I am reading your mind. I know what you are thinking. You can thank a certain secret government group on Earth for that."

"W-Who's there?" Soundwave eventually asked.

"Oh you will find out. Soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Vampirella was in the Intel place hoping for some results. No match. She was about to pack in and leave buy the door was locked from the outside. She tried bashing the door open but it wouldn't budge. Now she was panicking.

She activated her comm link. "Hello? If anyone's hearing this please respond!"

"V?" It was Blurr. "Are-you-OK-what's-going-on?"

"There was no match...The door's locked from the outside!"

"I'm-near-there-I-won't-be-a-klik." Literally half a nano-klik later, she heard banging. "Hey!" He was already trying to pick the lock.

She smiled. "That **was **quick." She then heard bleeping. She turned slowly to see where it was coming from. "ZIPPY HURRY!"

"I'm-being-as-quick-as-I-can-why-what's-the-problem?"

"What do you think?! The same problem we always get when one of us is trapped in a room!"

_A bomb? _"Hang-on-I'm-nearly-there, can't-you-deactivate-it?"

"No it's too complicated and technical I need you to do that!"

**10. 9. 8.**

Blurr managed to unlock the door. He was already rushing to the bomb that was about to explode.

**7. 6. 5**

"Do you know what you're doing?" Vampirella asked.

"I-I-think-so-you're-right-this-is-complicated-and-technical!"

**4. 3. 2**

It stopped.

Vampirella let out a sigh of relief. "Typical action movie moment or what?"

Blurr nodded and smiled, just as relieved as she was.

* * *

Soundwave backed away slowly. "Tell me who you are!"

"Very well." The _**mystery guest **_stepped into the light.

_~No, no not you. Anyone but you~_

"Oh I am sure you could do much worse."

"How are you doing that?!" Soundwave demanded.

"I believe you have heard of M.E.C.H. They have recreated a ground bridge and Skywarp's transwarp mechanism. It was only a matter of time before they recreated the Trine's psychic gift too."

Soundwave was backed up against a wall now. "But this isn't your style."

"No...it's yours. I decided to try the Decepticon way of things and it turns out this is most effective." The bot then pulled out a gun, eyeing Soundwave, and...

* * *

"_When the night has come, and something else, sommat else will stand by me_." Vampirella sang, forgetting the words completely.

Perceptor nodded. "OK."

"It was on an advert about a yogurt or something." Vampirella tried to explain why she was randomly singing that.

Again, Perceptor nodded. "Alright then."

"THEY STOLE OUR SONG!" They heard Skywarp shout from the other room, so they went to investigate.

"What's up?" Vampirella asked. Skywarp was sat in front of the TV watching the match Vampirella had totally forgotten was on. It was Wolverhampton vs Leicester.

"THE WOLVES STOLE OUR SONG!" Skywarp shouted again, rewinding it back to their song. Gotta love Sky+

_"And it's Hi Ho Wolverhampton!"_

"THEY STOLE OUR SONG!" Vampirella yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" Soundwave asked, sounding a little desperate.

"All in good time."

Soundwave's servos were tied behind his back, and his left leg was damaged, so even if he could escape, running away would be pretty difficult.

"The Elite Guard are a little distracted at the moment. Why don't we take their minds of things?"

* * *

"_I've been a Wild Rover for many-a year. And I do sommat else with me whiskey and beer. I'm asking her sommat and she answers me nay. Wrong verse but I don't care, sommat-a. And it's no, nay, never. No nay never no more will I play the Wild Rover no never no more._" Vampirella sang.

"Someone's wanting to talk to us." Jazz said.

"Accept it."

"Ah, just the bots I wanted to see." Said the bot on the other end of the transmission.

Vampirella growled while Jazz clenched his servos.

"What. The frag. Do you. Want?" Jazz demanded to know. The ninja was usually calm, but there were...exceptions.

"I hear you have been busy with Megatron and Shockwave's creator. And as much as I'd hate to break up a reunion..." He then pulled Soundwave into view, who whimpered.

"I believe you know what I want."

"Oh my God!" Vampirella yelled. "You are totally obsessed! Anyway we don't have it, Prowl does."

"Not my problem. If you want your friend here to live, retrieve it." And the communication was lost.

* * *

"PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" Vampirella shrieked after letting herself into Team Prime's base.

"How did you get in here?" Bumblebee asked.

Vampirella smiled. "I have my ways."

* * *

"Shockwave?" Jazz knocked on his door.

The door opened. "Oh, hi Jazz."

Jazz sighed, not knowing how to say this next part. "Look, this really isn't easy to say but...we think we know who did this...and why."

"What? Who? No, why first."

"Well we still don't know why Lucian came here in the first place. But...the bot who did this, he wanted a distraction. He knew we wouldn't really speak to anyone else much while we were figuring this out. He, erm, well..." He hated this. Shockwave was so...emotionally unstable right now. All because of that fragger's selfish desires.

* * *

**Dun dun duun. Who is it? What does he want? I actually know now**


	10. Chapter 10

"It's Lockdown." Jazz eventually said.

Shockwave paused. "...Lockdown? B-But that's...that's not..."

"Not his style, I know."

Shockwave looked like he was about to cry again. "W-Why? What does he want? A-And what do we have to do with this?"

Jazz sighed. It should have just stayed between them. And Jazz had never seen Shockwave like this before all this happened. All down to some stupid argument between ninjas.

"You have nothing to do with this. It's just a stupid ninja thing. You and Megs should never have been involved. It was totally out of line." He then paused. "Come here." He gave Shockwave a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." Shockwave apologized. Why was he apologizing?

"Hey don't apologize. I totally understand."

"No this is stupid! This is your argument."

"But it's your personal life. It's not stupid, Shocky. Trust me, if any of us thought it was...Vampirella would say."

Shockwave laughed. It was true. You know the little voice in your subconscious which says 'Nooo don't say that!' Well Vampirella's it tied up in the back of her mind somewhere. "Good point." Shockwave sniffed.

"Now, I need a drink. You want one?" Shockwave nodded. "Shall we steal some of Vampirella's vodka?"

Shockwave smiled. "Are you sure we'd get away with that?"

"She's got plenty, she'll never notice."

* * *

"Look, I'm not suggesting giving him Yoketron's helmet but if I could see it again and actually look for details I can make a replica and fool him."

Prowl nodded. "OK."

* * *

"You're going to die." Megatron sang, seeing Shockwave and Jazz drinking some of Vampirella's vodka.

"It's Lockdown." Jazz came out with, hating himself for ruining the mood, but Megatron needed to know.

Vampirella then burst through the door, holing a replica of Yoketron's helmet. "My vodka senses are tingling." She turned to Jazz and Shockwave. "YOU STOLE MY VODKA!"

"Ssh." Megatron gave Vampirella an elephant plushie.

"Yay." She threw the helmet to Jazz and ran off with the plushie singing Nyan Cat.

* * *

Lockdown now had the replica, and Soundwave was freed. Well, with a little persuasion.

"Are you OK?" Soundwave asked Shockwave.

"What? Yes I'm fine, but I should be asking you that question."

Soundwave smiled. "I'm fine."

"I swear Lockdown fancied Yoketron or something." Vampirella joked.

They all laughed. Shockwave was still a little...emotional. But he was pleased now Lucian's body had been disposed of and he knew who stole the body and tried to frame Jetstorm.

Vampirella then held out a small, paper bag. "Sweet anyone?" She took one herself first.

Blitzwing took one, but everyone else just moved back.

"Weirdos." Blitzwing laughed. Plooms. He loved them and so did Vampirella, but as for everyone else...

"Gross!" Shockwave laughed. "Actually I wanna try one now." He'd never tried one before.

"No you don't!" Jetfire and Jetstorm shouted.

Shockwave took a ploom and tried it...and then spat it back out afterwards. "Eew!"

Jetfire smiled. "Don't say we didn't warn you."

"They come with a health warning." Mirage warned Vampirella and Blitzwing. "If you eat more than three at any one time, you'll get mouth ulcers and tooth ache."

Vampirella nodded. "Yup, I learned that the hard way."

Shockwave looked around. As a sparkling, he might have had it bad. But at least he had Megatron back then, and he had all these weirdos now.


End file.
